


In Which Dan Is A Bit Jealous

by Stormendale



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Jealous Dan Howell, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Phil goes on a date to make Dan jealous, and, well, it works.





	In Which Dan Is A Bit Jealous

Dan walked into the living room with a piece of toast halfway to his mouth, and stopped when he saw Phil. “What are you doing, Phil?” 

He was tightening a tie. Phil Lester was wearing fancy clothes. “Just getting ready.” He said coyly. He put his wallet in his back pocket.

“For what?” Dan replied, taking a bite of his toast.

“I’m going on a date.” He said proudly, and Dan inhaled a bit of bread, coughing violently.

“A date?” He asked incredulously, when he recovered. “You never leave the house except with me. How could you have met anyone?”

“I met her online.” On the inside Dan was panicking, but on the outside he looked cool as a cucumber. “I have to go now! I’m nearly late actually.”

“As usual.” Dan said calmly. _I shouldn’t be freaking out about this. He’s allowed to date whoever he wants to,_ his brain said, not so calmly.

“Ha, yeah. She’s probably waiting outside. Bye Dan! I’ll be back late probably.” Phil said, and started his descent down the stairs. Dan sat on the couch, shell shocked. 

He had never considered the possibility of either of them dating other people. Not that they were dating each other. It wasn’t like that, but Dan hated the idea of Phil being in a serious relationship with someone and them coming round all the time. If he was honest with himself, he also hated the idea of having to see them kiss or hold hands, or other generally relationship-y things. 

Holding hands was their thing. They didn’t have any other things, as they generally kept to themselves physically. Sometimes it was just nice to have a connection with another human person.

 _If Phil is doing that with someone else, I’ll feel bad when we do it._ Holding hands is definitely a platonic thing. It just seemed different to Dan when a significant other came into the picture. He decided that he was probably overthinking things. It was probably just going to be a fling, or someone he had dinner with once in awhile. It wasn’t any big deal. 

He had looked amazing in that outfit, Dan had to admit to himself. His regular skinny jeans, but with a button up shirt and tie. Then again, he always looked at least okay.

Dan assumed the browsing position in the couch crease with his laptop, and decided to put it out of his mind, though he was determined to stay up until Phil got home.

It wasn’t but half an hour later that Dan heard the door open and shut, and got up quickly. Just before Phil reached the top of the stairs, he asked, “You’re home quick. How was it?”

He came into view, hand covering his mouth and his glasses fogging up with the heat of his tears. He shook his head as an answer. “Oh my god, Phil. What happened?”

“This was just a really bad idea. I shouldn’t have gone.” He said, sitting down and planting his face in one of the sofa pillows. Dan sat by him awkwardly, not knowing what to do. 

_I don’t want to push him for details,_ Dan thought. “Do you want to talk about it? Did someone hurt you?” 

Phil didn’t say anything for what felt like a long time to Dan, but was only a minute in reality. “It was dumb.” He finally mumbled, and sat up, wiping the tears off his face.

Dan made a bold move, reaching to hold Phil’s hand as he said, “Just tell me what happened.”

Phil looked down, seeming ashamed. “Well, I didn’t really even want to go on this date in the first place. We were supposed to go to the cinema, but when we got there she suggested we sit in the car and talk for awhile, but it turned out talking wasn’t what she wanted to do, and I didn’t want to do what she wanted to do. So, she got mad and I walked home.”

Dan understood. He tried not to imagine her trying to kiss him, or whatever else she tried. “Why did you go if you didn’t want to in the first place?”

Phil facepalmed with the hand that Dan wasn’t holding. “It’s really stupid. I don’t want to say.”

“Just say it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Oh my god, Phil. Spit it out.” Dan said exasperatedly.

Phil hesitated. “I was trying to make you jealous.”

Dan’s cheeks heated up. _It worked,_ he thought. “Oh.” He said, trying to gauge how to react. He decided to act clueless. “Why is that?”

“I guess I just wanted you to realise the possibility of something more with us without me having to say something. Like I am right now.”

He voiced his thought from earlier. “It worked. You should probably have just said something, though. Save the tears for something better.”

“It worked? What does that mean?” Phil said, something in his eyes making Dan smile ruefully.

“It means I realise the possibility of something more.” He said, squeezing his hand a bit. “It also means that you trying to make me jealous succeeded.” 

“How successful, on a scale of one to ten?” Phil asked.

“About… this much.” Dan said and leaned forward to kiss Phil. He wondered how he had never considered dating Phil. It wasn’t like he never got on Dan’s nerves, but he was sure not a human in the world could go their whole life without annoying him somehow. There was a reason Dan stayed with Phil. Now, he understood what it was.

“That felt like, oh I don’t know, a six or so?” Phil teased.

“I’d better try harder, then.” Dan replied with a smirk. He was shooting for ten.

“Thank you.” Phil said sincerely in between kisses.

“What for?” Dan asked, looking into Phil’s eyes.

“For being the best thing in my life.” Phil said. To Dan, it was better than ‘I love you’.

“Anytime.” Dan said, sure he sounded like a jackass. He was bad with words, but he knew Phil understood. 

Phil knew him better than anyone else.


End file.
